


A Christmas with the Doctor

by Writer_Lethogica



Category: Dr. Who
Genre: Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made this because someone requested me to do it on Tumblr.</p>
<p>http://attackofthekillermexisaurusrex.tumblr.com/post/71130907800/superwholock-stole-my-heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas with the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was what you were hoping for, superwholock-stole-my-heart. I did this by request, so this is unbeta-ed. It's short and a sort of canon divergence. It's just supposed to be sweet, so I hope that came through. Enjoy! :)

The Doctor found himself lying on the floor. It took him a couple of moments to remember. To remember the eons he lived beforehand. Remember what happened in the blimp of time that were the minutes before he found himself on the ground. He had regenerated. He was different, once again.

“Hello?” called a little girl’s voice, “Are you dead?”

The Doctor could feel a small child poking him. He groaned a bit as he opened his eyes. All he could see were big, round green eyes. Slowly, he raised his hand, his finger poking her nose.

“Boop.”

The little girl scrunched up her face.

“Don’t do that,” she said, rubbing her nose and standing up. The Doctor sat up and smirked at her.

“I can do what I want, little girl,” he said, poking her once more, “Boop.”

The girl scrunched her face and rubbed her nose again.

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a grump,” said the Doctor, tickling the little girl to booming bursts of giggle fits, “You’re too young to seem so responsible.”

The girl smiled at him.

“Who are you?” she asked as he stood up. He looked around and found his tardis in the middle of her living room. The room was dressed to the nines, all prim and proper for a grand Christmas. He turned back to the girl. She was in her pajamas, her red hair a rat’s nest.

“I’m the Doctor, who are you?”

She looked at him suspiciously.

“Amy Pond. What are you doing in my living room? What kind of doctor are you?”

“I’m here as a Christmas present,” said the Doctor, feeling impulsive, “Do you want to go on an adventure with me?”

He walked over to his tardis. The girl laughed.

“We’re going on an adventure in your big blue phone box?” asked Amy questioningly. The Doctor smiled as he opened the door. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, but you can’t judge a book by it’s cover,” said the Doctor. She began to walk with him into the tardis.

“You never answered my question,” said Amy. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

“What question?” he asked.

“What kind of doctor _are you_?” asked Amy. He just smiled at her knowingly.

“Oh,” he said, “The best kind.”


End file.
